project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Doduo Line/RBY
Doduo can be found on Routes 16, 17 and 18 in all three games, as well as the Safari Zone in Red and Blue. Birds, birds everywhere, that is the entire story of Kanto. Though to be fair, amongst the Pokémon birdkind, Doduo is easily the best there is: a very good Attack stat, access to two very good STAB moves - Drill Peck and Tri Attack - by level, and an evolution that does not come all that late compared to the level Doduo is caught at. It is also fairly common, and can be nearly secured as a catch if running duplicates clause. Doduo is a bit of a one-trick pony like most other birds: it can only really rely on its two STABs and, of course, has no way whatsoever of dealing with physically bulky Pokémon and/or Pokémon that resist its moves; that being said, it is good at what it was made for, and it has better Speed than average, allowing it to hope for the one-shot of whatever opponents it would not take a hit from. Plus, in this generation, a higher than average Speed also means it will score a significantly higher amount of critical hits: its standard crit rate is a whopping 19.5%. Important Matchups - Yellow = * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Doduo is not exactly the best Pokémon to use in this fight, since Raichu kills it with Thunderbolt. * Rival (Pokémon Tower): Doduo's Tri Attack or Body Slam can 3HKO Fearow, Shellder and Eevee, as well as 2-3HKO Sandshrew and 2HKO Vulpix and Magnemite. Caution is needed against Fearow: its average Fury Attack also 3HKOs, and Fearow is likely to outspeed even if Doduo has a level advantage. Doduo should start the fight by putting up Reflect against Fearow, then attacking. * Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): Doduo is incapable of winning against Onix, but can actually outdamage Rhyhorn's only move - which is Horn Attack - by putting up Reflect on the first turn, then spamming Tri Attack or Body Slam. Reflect is also necessary against Persian, 3HKOed by either of Doduo's Normal STABs; its Bite is a 3-4HKO, and Persian is faster. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): All of Erika's Pokémon are 2HKOed by Drill Peck or Fly. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): The first two Venonat are OHKOed by Drill Peck; the second is 1-2HKOed, and Venomoth is 2HKOed. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): Drill Peck 2HKOs both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, with a small OHKO chance against the former. * Rival (Silph Co.): Sandslash beats Dodrio, 3HKOing it with Slash; Dodrio's Reflect can do little about it, as critical hits are permanent and ignore screens as well as stat modifiers. Ninetales is 3HKOed by either STAB move, whereas Kadabra is 2HKOed, and Magneton is only 3HKOed by Tri Attack or Body Slam. Taking on Cloyster or Vaporeon is impossible; they both know Aurora Beam, and can take several hits from Dodrio; Jolteon and Flareon can be 3HKOed instead, with Tri Attack or Body Slam (also Drill Peck, in Flareon's case). Jolteon's ThunderShock is too weak to threaten Dodrio. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): Either Drill Peck or Tri Attack/Body Slam can be used in this battle. The moves all 2-3HKO Nidorino, 2HKO Persian and 4HKO Nidoqueen. Dodrio can also beat Rhyhorn with Reflect and STAB spam. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Abra and Kadabra are one-shot by Hyper Beam. Alakazam is 2-3HKOed by Drill Peck, Tri Attack or Body Slam, but may use Reflect to turn the matchup to its advantage; in this case, Dodrio will eventually be forced to switch out, unless it can finish off Alakazam with Hyper Beam when its health is already below half. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): Ninetales and Rapidash are 2-3HKOed by Drill Peck, Tri Attack or Body Slam, though Hyper Beam can KO them on the second turn, as well, reducing the risk of Rapidash trapping Dodrio with Fire Spin. Arcanine 2-3HKOs with Fire Blast, and Dodrio cannot win against it. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): Dugtrio is OHKOed by Hyper Beam; Persian can be 2HKOed with a combination of Drill Peck, Tri Attack or Body Slam, and then Hyper Beam. Nidoqueen, Nidoking and Rhydon are impossible for Dodrio, as they respectively 2HKO with Thunder (the two Nidos) and Rock Slide (Rhydon). * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): Sandslash can be 3HKOed with two of Drill Peck, Tri Attack or Body Slam and then a Hyper Beam; Kadabra is OHKOed by the latter. Exeggcute is 2HKOed by Drill Peck, and Ninetales is 3HKOed, or 2HKOed if Hyper Beam is used on the second turn; Magneton can also be 2HKOed with Tri Attack/Body Slam + Hyper Beam. Cloyster, Vaporeon and Jolteon are too strong for Dodrio to take on; Flareon may be 2HKOed with the same combination as Ninetales. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): Dewgong is 2HKOed by a regular STAB move and Hyper Beam; Jynx is OHKOed by the latter. Cloyster, Slowbro and Lapras are to be avoided: the first can 2HKO with Ice Beam, the second has Withdraw and Amnesia and could easily wall Dodrio's moves while setting up to sweep the entire enemy team, and the third knows Blizzard and would near-kill Dodrio with it. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): The two Onix are better avoided, as they know Rock Slide and Reflect is not enough to outdamage them. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan are OHKOed by Drill Peck instead, and Machamp is 2HKOed. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Drill Peck can 2HKO the first Gengar as well as Haunter, and 2-3HKO the second Gengar; Golbat and Arbok are 2HKOed by a combination of Drill Peck, Tri Attack or Body Slam + Hyper Beam. Although Dream Eater is a 3HKO at best, it is better to keep Dodrio awake at all times from the ghosts' Hypnosis, especially as they are otherwise unable to damage Dodrio. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): Gyarados has a low chance of 2HKOing with Hydro Pump; it can be either 3HKOed with Drill Peck/Tri Attack/Body Slam or 2HKOed with one of the aforementioned moves and a Hyper Beam. Aerodactyl is not worth fighting against; even though Reflect allows it to outdamage Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam, Aerodactyl is still faster and knows Fly. The two Dragonair are 2HKOed by any of Dodrio's standard STABs. It is better for Dodrio to leave Dragonite alone, as its Blizzard and Thunder can 2HKO it. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): Sandslash is 3HKOed again by two of Drill Peck, Tri Attack or Body Slam, and then Hyper Beam; Alakazam can be 2HKOed, or OHKOed by Hyper Beam, though that requires Dodrio outspeeding it, which is not a guarantee. Drill Peck 2HKOs Exeggutor, and 3HKOs Ninetales, whereas Magneton is 3HKOed by Tri Attack or Body Slam; both Ninetales and Magneton can be KOed by Hyper Beam after two of Drill Peck/Tri Attack/Body Slam, accordingly. Cloyster, Vaporeon and Jolteon are all stronger than Dodrio; Flareon can be 3HKOed (or 2HKOed with a regular STAB and Hyper Beam) if it does not put up Reflect, but it will otherwise 2-3HKO Dodrio with Flamethrower. * Post-Game: Mewtwo cannot be one-shot by any of Dodrio's attacks, short of a critical Hyper Beam with near-maximum damage variation. Dodrio should not be used against it. }} Moves Doduo's initial moveset is just Peck and Growl, which it learns... at level 20. And Peck will have to do until level 24, when it finally learns Fury Attack, which is probably not much better, but still okay for grinding purposes. Fortunately, the Fly HM is available at about the same time as Doduo, and Tri Attack can be taught by TM as well. At level 30, Doduo finally learns Drill Peck, the move it will use to nuke everything in the region as a Dodrio. The rest of its level-up moves are underwhelming: there is the dangerous Rage at 39 which should never be taught, as it locks Dodrio into the battle until it defeats the opponent or faints; Tri Attack, at 45, should be kept indefinitely, especially if Dodrio still had no good Normal-type moves to use. Agility, at level 51, is the last level-up move, and serves absolutely nothing since Dodrio alone will outspeed most opponents. Dodrio will only ever need a boost in Speed against Alakazam, and even then, Alakazam is not guaranteed to outspeed Dodrio. Via TM, Dodrio gets Fly right off the bat, which can be taught before Drill Peck to make grinding easier and safer; however, as there is no Move Deleter in this generation, a Doduo that is taught Fly will be stuck with the move for good. There are also a few Normal-type options: Body Slam, available on the S. S. Anne; Take Down, buyable in the Celadon Dept. Store, which is much more disposable than Fly and provides better grinding material; Tri Attack, which is also a TM move. Later on, Double-Edge and Hyper Beam can also be taught; Hyper Beam is the best option, as it is free from the recharge turn when opponents are KOed by it, so Dodrio can abuse it to get free kills so long as there is certainty that it will nail the OHKO against its opponent(s). Reflect is also an option, against Dodrio's slower and physically hard-hitting enemies. Recommended moveset: Reflect, Tri Attack / Body Slam, Drill Peck, Hyper Beam Recommended Teammates * Ground-types: Ground is the only type that can help Dodrio against its sworn Electric-type enemies, and also offers both offensive and defensive coverage against Rock. There should be a Ground-type on the same team as Dodrio. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Golem, Marowak, Rhydon * Fighting-types: Ice-types are harder to find a counter for, without overlapping other weaknesses with Dodrio. A good Fighting-type can, however, get the job done, if provided with decent Fighting STAB. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Primeape, Machamp, Hitmonlee * Physical tanks: Good Ground-types usually make for good physical tanks, appropriately filling Dodrio in for two of its shortcomings in just one teammate. For this reason, it is recommended that the team tank be a Ground-type. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Sandslash, Golem, Weezing, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Snorlax * Special tanks: Finding a good special wall without any shared weaknesses with Dodrio is difficult, since Electric and Ice weaknesses are very common. Psychic-types are best for this purpose; at any rate, a special wall should be selected, shared weaknesses or not. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Alakazam, Gengar, Hypno, Chansey Other Doduo's stats Dodrio's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Whenever possible, as Doduo itself is frail and deals good damage, but not enough for evolved foes. Doduo can still fight Erika without evolving, but needs to reach Dodrio status for any subsequent fights. * How good is the Doduo line in a Nuzlocke? It is a glass cannon with only two physical types as its offensive options, and there is nothing more to it. Fortunately, it gets a good level-up move that can deal conspicuous damage with its very good Attack; of course, it needs to avoid fighting the types that it finds itself at a disadvantage agains, and/or that cannot be 1-2HKOed by Drill Peck or Tri Attack, but as far as the Normal/Flying types go, it is easily the best of all of Kanto. * Weaknesses: Rock, Electric, Ice * Resistances: Bug, Grass * Immunities: Ground, Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Fire, Water, Psychic, Dragon Category:Red/Blue/Yellow Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses